<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Can Cross Cultures by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor), Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484289">Love Can Cross Cultures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane'>Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor'>Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, group chat fic-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan tells his boyfriend brothers to tone it down on the notifications, unknowingly setting off a series of events that save the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha-17 &amp; CC-5052 | Bly &amp; CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-1010 | Fox &amp; CC-6454 | Ponds &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox &amp; Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, Plo Koon &amp;; CC-1010 | Fox, Quinlan Vos &amp; CC-5052 | Bly &amp; CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Alpha-17 &amp; CC-6454 | Ponds &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Commander Fox</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fox needs sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sup my dudes, I hope you like it! <s> And that I manage to slowly explain the au as the story goes on.</s></p><p>&lt;<b>Names:</b><br/><span class="u"><b>Why do people look up to us, wtk-</b></span><br/><b>Hetero:</b> Bly (CC-5052)<br/><b>Kote Kenobi:</b> Cody/Kote in this fic (CC-2224)<br/><b>Kissed a Frog, it turned into a Jetti:</b> Ponds (CC-6454)<br/><b>Year of Cadetnapping- 6:</b> Rex (CT-7567)<br/><b>Stop Biting People:</b> Wolffe (CC-3636)<br/><b>Jango’s Second Favourite:</b> Alpha 17<br/><b>Foxy Guard:</b> Fox (CC-1010)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quinlan slowly blinked awake, tightening his hold on his boyfriend, wondering what had woken him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, Quinlan noticed that his boyfriends’ comm unit was blinking, signifying that it had received a notification.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worried that something had happened, Quinlan summed the comm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning on the holoscreen, Quinlan discovered that it was only a chat notification.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan rolled his eyes, it probably wasn’t important, at least not enough for him to wake up his boyfriend, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed sleep after five full days with no sleep and almost no food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using the Force, Quinlan put the comm where it was, before closing his eyes and cuddling his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the blinking didn’t stop and it got brighter, making Quinlan huff and take it back into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning it on, Quinlan quickly typed Fox’s password hoping that he hadn’t changed it since their last mission together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***********************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Why do people look up to us, wtk</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kote Kenobi:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Has anyone talked with Fox recently?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kissed a Frog, it turned into a Jetti:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Not me, I have been in a Campaign all week and only got off yesterday and I have got no messages.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop Biting People:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Nope</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Year of Cadetnapping - 6:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I haven’t seen him actually and I have been here the whole time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hetero:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Wow, harsh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hetero:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Anyway, not me, I was with Ponds after all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jango’s Second Favourite:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Not me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kote Kenobi: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mhmmmmmmmm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kote Kenobi: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@Foxy Guard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jango’s Second Favourite: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@Foxy Guard answer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hetero:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> @Foxy Guard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kissed a Frog, it turned into a Jetti:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> @Foxy Guard please answer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Year of Cadetnapping- 6:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> @Foxy Guard </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop Biting People: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@Foxy Guard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Foxy Guard</b>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> is now </span>
  </em>
  <span>online</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jango’s Second Favourite:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Fox, you better have a good answer on not talking to us for a full week.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Foxy Guard:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I’m not Fox.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Year of Cadetnapping - 6:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> ?????????</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Foxy Guard</b>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> changed its name to </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Quinlan Vos</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Quinlan Vos: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Quinlan Vos:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Fox hasn’t slept over five days and he is sleeping right now, so can you tone down the notifications for a bit?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jango’s Second Favourite: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes sir.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Quinlan Vos:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Thank you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Quinlan Vos</b>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> is now </span>
  </em>
  <span>offline</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><b>Hetero</b></span> <em><span>kicked </span></em><span class="u"><b>Quinlan Vos</b></span><em><span> off the </span></em><span class="u"><b>Why do people look up to us, wtk</b></span><em><span> Commando Group Chat</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kissed a Frog, it turned into a Jetti: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Bly what the kriff</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hetero:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I’m dead, aren’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jango’s Second Favourite:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Not if I have anything to say about it, keep your head down though, I will take care of it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop Biting People:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> You kicked a nat-born</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop Biting People:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> A Jetti no less</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop Biting People: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>out of a group chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop Biting People:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> wHAT DO YOU THINK!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan set the comm down after turning it off, closing his eyes and cuddling his boyfriend, who was now clinging to him. Gosh, he was so tired…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And thus, Fox and Quinlan slept with no idea of what was happening in the world and the panic they caused Fox Vode.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fox discovers what Quinlan did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox didn't want his vode to discover his relationship with Quinlan.</p><p>Meanwhile, I devolve my au.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers! I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox slowly blinked awake, cuddling more into his boyfriend before falling into and half-asleep state.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed like for a while, just appreciating his boyfriends presence as he (Quinlan) ran a hand through Fox’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>However, everything good had to end as Fox had to begrudgingly accept has his alarm blared.</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling (much to his cyare’s amusement as he chuckled at the action), Fox got up after kissing Quinlan on the lips and went to dress.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Fox was about to put on his helmet, he felt arms circle around his waist making him lean against the broad chest behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to work,” Fox stated but not moving into doing anything to break his boyfriend's hold, said boyfriend put his head on Fox’s left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we?” Asked sleepy Quinlan, making Fox roll his eyes fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, yes or else my vode will worry.” Fox said, before adding “And you know what would happen if I missed a day without good reason, let alone that you know my name or that you saw my face.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan tightened his hold.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it still isn’t right,” Quinlan says.</p><p> </p><p>Fox sighs, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the investigation going?” Fox asked after a few silent moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Still nothing, you know...it would be better if I told the other Jedi-” Quinlan started but Fox cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you know that someone would slip and the Kaminoans would discover it,” Fox said, before gently grabbing Quinlan’s arms and making them stop hugging his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later,” Fox said, putting on his helmet and walking out of the room as Quinlan said a sad goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Fox walked around a bit, making sure to walk past his room.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to leave the commander room hallway, he heard someone gasp behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, Fox came face to face with Thire, who stood still behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“T-CC-4477? What’s wrong?” Asked Fox, his helmet speaker hiding his concern.</p><p> </p><p>Thire shook himself off from the shock and immediately said:</p><p> </p><p>“Vod, it should be <em> me </em> that should be asking that. Are you hurt?” Thire said, stepping closer to him, hands raised slightly but not touching Fox as if afraid to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>Fox blinked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Fox asked, but before he could answer, Thire seemed to have made a decision and gently, but firmly grabbed his arm and dragged him to Thorn’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Inside of it, Fox discovered, were Thorn, Kote and Rex, who turned to look at him</p><p> </p><p>“I found him!” Proclaimed Thire, before forcing Fox to seat at the bed as the other’s eye widen in surprise before they were all over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thire, get me a medkit,” Thorn ordered, as Kote softly grabbed Fox’s helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take it off Kurs’ad?” Asked Kote, concern all over his eyes as Rex hands hovered Fox’s right arm, as if, like Thire originally, he was afraid to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes, but what’s-” Fox said, but before he could end his question Rex cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been?” He asked as Kote took off Fox’s helmet, for some reason relief showing in the other’s face when they saw Fox’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“In my room.” Fox immediately answered, not wanting to disclose where he really had spent the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Vod, we checked your room, don’t lie.” Thorn said, clearly concerned, as Thire returned with the medkit “Now, are you hurt anywhere that we need to treat immediately?”</p><p> </p><p>Fox blinked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hurt,” Fox said, making Thorn roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you always say,” Thorn said, before slowly starting to remove Fox’s armour before Fox shook Thorn off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> fine </em>.” Fox snapped before asking “What’s this all about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fox..we know Vos dragged you into his room,” Kote stated, not looking at Fox in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Fox froze.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oisk </em>, why had they checked the cameras? (And why had Quinlan decided to drag him to his room?)</p><p> </p><p>(Fox knew the reason but shush.)</p><p> </p><p>“Look, nothing is wrong alright-” Fox said, said, trying to calm them down but Rex but him off</p><p> </p><p>“Fox, we know that you slept with him,” Rex said, now clinging to Fox’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you-” Started to ask Fox, but he was cut off again, this time by Kote.</p><p> </p><p>“He sent a message to the group chat to tell us to lower down the number of notifications sent to the group chat,” Kote explained softly, slowly taking the armour apart.</p><p> </p><p>Fox blinked, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” He asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“He somehow entered your comm and used it,” Rex said, hugging Fox’s arm tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Fox froze.</p><p> </p><p>“He did <em> what </em>,” Fox growled, narrowing his eyes, rising from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay <em> still </em> vod, don’t do anything stupid, <em> please </em>,” Thorn said, making Fox sit in the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Fox said, getting up again and grabbing the pieces of armour Kote had taken off.</p><p> </p><p>“Vod, please, we will help you leave the Guard but we won’t be able to help you if you get sent into reconditioning, or worse, decommissioning.” Thorn pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry vod, I won’t.” Repeated Fox, going to grab his helmet but Thire grabbed it before he could and put it behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thire, give it back, now,” Fox ordered but Thire only shook his head and stepped back just as Kote and Rex grabbed his arms and forced him back to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ori’Vod, stay, gedet’ye.” Rex pleaded, making Fox stop in his place, allowing Rex and Kote to force him to lay down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Alpha is already planning on trying to find things that could get him in trouble, it won’t be like the situation with <em> him </em> again,” Kote said, laying his head in Fox’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of <em> him </em>, Fox sat up and looked furiously at Kote, who shrunk back at the strength of the glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Quinlan isn’t like <em> him </em>.” Fox snapped, moving a bit so he was no longer in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now if you excuse me,” Fox started to say, before grabbing his helmet from behind Thire “I will deal with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Fox left the room, ignoring the other’s protests.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Fox, Quinlan <em> still </em> hadn’t left his room.</p><p> </p><p>Typing in the code, Fox swiftly entered the room and marched to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Where Quinlan was sitting, finishing putting on his boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey Fox, did you rethink my proposal?” Quinlan asked, with a stupid beautiful smile in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you use my comm without my authorization,” Fox demanded, going straight to the business.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-Oh, your brothers kept sending you messages and it could wake you up so I asked them to slow the notifications down,” Quinlan stated, at first confused until he realised what Fox was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you even think about my vode reaction to what you did?” Demanded Fox, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Quinlan was confused until he realised what he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Kark.” Said Quinlan, causing Fox to snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Kark indeed, now they are convinced that you hurt me and forced me to do something I didn't want,” Fox said, glaring daggers at Quinlan, who shrunk back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry? It wasn't my intention." Quinlan said, cringing.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't matter, now one of my vode is planning on trying to find stuff you did to get you away from the Guard," Fox stated, making Quinlan get an alarmed look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?" Asked Quinlan, looking slightly hurt.</p><p> </p><p>As an answer, Fox raised an eyebrow under his helmet and said: "Do I need to remind what the Kaminoans did and who they said ordered it?</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan winced.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, no, I know, it still hurts that your vode can't trust us Jedi," Quinlan said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Fox rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why we have an investigation going on." He stated.</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, what do we do?" He asked, looking at Fox as it was about his family.</p><p> </p><p>Fox stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing and looking down, almost going to pinch his nose but he remembered his helmet before he did.</p><p> </p><p>Fox looked up and looked at his boyfriend right in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's time for you to finally meet my closest brothers."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr(<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!</p><p><b>Edit:</b> Changed area things, nothing major.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting and Aftermaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox brings his vode to meet Quinlan, it doesn't end well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox walked down the hall, stopping right in front of Thorn’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right, he was the one who proposed it, he was the one to get the other’s</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Fox knocked at the door, hoping that his vode hadn’t left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was getting worried, the door opened, revealing Thire with his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-CC-1010?” Asked slowly Thire said, knowing not to say Fox’s name outside of Vode rooms and common rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me Vod,” Fox said, before Thire quickly stepped back and allowed him to enter before closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox!” Shouted Rex and Kote, jumping into him and hugging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vode,” Fox said, hugging Rex and Kote back, squeezing them for a bit before simply holding them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.” Thorn said, bringing the attention to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> consider it stupid but-” Fox started to say, but Rex cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vod!” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Thorn said, grabbing his comm and starting to type on it “Alpha called when you were gone and said he could help you smuggle you into Kamino until we can get you to a different battalion,” Thorn said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox eyes widen, before he quickly said: “That won’t be necessary, I only came here to ask you to follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vode shared a look, confused, before Thire slowly said: “Okay…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Fox and his vode were leaving the room, with Kote and Rex on either side of Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kote shifted quietly so he was nearer to Fox when he noticed that they were walking in the natborn rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fox, where are you going?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hissed, using the private comms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just trust me, ok?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fox said, as the vode fell into an uneasy silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at Quinlan’s room, Fox saw the other’s tense before he knocked at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan paces back and forth, making sure that everything was alright in his quarters, knowing that Fox had gone to get his vode and then call the rest of his batch so they can talk and formally meet Quinlan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing someone knock at the door, Quinlan took a deep breath and walked to the door before opening it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Quinlan said, letting them in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly, Fox and the other’s walked in, the vode moving to sit in the bigger couch while Fox sat down in the love seat, soon followed by Quinlan after he closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan mentally winced when he noticed that the other’s tensed when he sat down besides Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent and still for a few moments before Fox slowly raised his hands to remove his helmet, causing the vode to become alarmed and move as if to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could, however, Fox fully removed his helmet, sighing and running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you to follow me here so that you could formerly meet my boyfriend, Quinlan,” Fox said, putting his hand on Quinlan’s knee, where Quinlan quickly took it into his hand and hold it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vode froze, shocked at the news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s unexpected, but I thought that it was the time to tell you. I will tell the other’s later after I prepare a holo call with them all.” Fox continued, squeezing Quinlan’s hand, who squeezed it back but mentally winced again when he noticed that the vode tensed further when they noticed Quinlan squeezing the hand back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all,” Fox said, shifting a bit, nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vod stayed silent, not moving the slight less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CC-5009 slowly nodded, before softly asking “Um, sir, can we speak with CC-1010, alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan frowned at the usage of the of number (kark, that made them tense more) but nodded, letting go of his boyfriend’s hand after giving it a small squeeze, rising to his feet before quickly walking into his side room and closing the door, giving them privacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox tensed as the door closed behind Quinlan, knowing that maybe it wasn’t for the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that the door closed, Thire quickly signed “Helmet. On.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly grabbing his helmet, Fox shoved it in his head, the minute it was in, the vode started to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy ois-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod! Why didn’t you tell us!? We could have hel-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fox, I’m sorry that we didn’t noti-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fox-kark- I’m sorry-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox winced at the amount of noise, before raising his hands and saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gev.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, which made them stop immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, please, one at the time,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fox said, making them pause for a bit before Thorn spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fox, I’m so sorry we didn’t notice it earlier,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thorn said, sounding regretful, making Fox frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Fox was about to talk, Kote cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod, I’m sorry you had to suffer like this again, we will help you get away and take him down. Rex, call Alpha and tell him to put his plans in motion.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kote said turning his head slightly so he was looking at Rex from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox blinked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you talking about?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are sorry that you had cross paths with another person like Bruwr,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thire said, making Fox both freeze and feel like Thire was looking at him in pity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you talking about? What do you mean I had crossed paths with ‘another person like Bruwr’?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fox slowly asked, unsure what they meant and hoping it wasn’t what he thought they meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn sighed, like Fox was someone that wasn’t admitting to the truth even after it was revealed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fox, vod, there’s no need to lie to protect him, we know he is like Bruwr, we can help,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thorn said, slowly, moving as if to touch Fox but changed his mind halfway as he flopped back into the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox crossed his arms, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quinlan </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <span>is not</span>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> like Bruwr, quite the opposite actually.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod, there’s no need to li-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kote started to say, but Fox cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I. Am. Not. Lying.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fox snapped, glaring at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”Rex said, clearly sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I already told you, he is </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> like Bruwr, if you can’t accept that, leave,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fox said, trying to hide the fact that his vode not trusting his judgement over his relationship with Quinlan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Started to say Rex, but Fox cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out. </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <span>Now</span>
  </strong>
  <span>.” Fox ordered, standing up and pointing to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox? Is everything ok there?”Asked Quinlan, knocking at the door, probably having felt Fox’s hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Vode froze, unsure what to do now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox turned off his inner-comm before saying: “Nothing’s wrong Quinlan, just showing my vode the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Vode slowly rose, Rex trying to grab Fox’s hand to probably bring him along but Kote stopped him, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We will help you, vod, just wait,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thire said, right before they left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that the door closed, Fox fell into the couch, sitting down, tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox? Can I come in?” Quinlan asked, still in his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Was all that Fox said, removing his helmet and staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok? How was the talk?” Quinlan asked, sitting down on the couch after leaving his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Horrible, they don’t like that we are dating, they think you are like Bruwr,” Fox said, leaning into Quinlan, who put an arm around him and gave him a quick hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, um, who is he?” Asked Quinlan after a few moments of silence where Quinlan rubbed circles on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox squeezed his eyes shut, tensing as the memories hit him as he took deep breaths, trying to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will tell you later,” Fox said after a few minutes, moving o he had his head under Quinlan’s chin, who one-arm-hugged him, not letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright..do you want me to order food?” Quinlan asked, rubbing circles in Fox’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, nothing too heavy,” Fox said quietly, moving so that he was holding Quinlan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to get a droid to order rations for you?” Quinlan asked, to which Fox quickly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan quickly used the force to call his comm and used it to order food for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, they got the food (after a few minutes more than they expected for the food to arrive) and ate it before they went to bed, where Quinlan held Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help you sleep?” Quinlan asked, blinking to keep his eyes open, it seemed that he was still tired from his latest mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hours please,” Fox said, cuddling more into his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend quickly put a hand on Fox’s head and looked at him in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Sleep.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Fox was asleep, soon followed by his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think...did?” Asked a voice above Fox, who was slowly waking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe...Force?” Said another voice, as a hand ran through Fox’s hair, making him nuzzle into the hand, as the talking stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly blinking awake, Fox came face to face to his brothers, who were seated around him, with Rex and Kote seated in the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what happened?” Fox asked, voice rough, to which Thorn shushed him and said something that made Fox freeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t worry vod, it’s fine, you are no longer with Him.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr(<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!<br/></p>
<dl>
<dt><b>Translation:</b></dt>
<dd>
<b>-</b> Vod(e) - Sibling(s);</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b> Gev - Stop it, Pack it in </dd>
</dl>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Wolfpack) The 104th, pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Fox and a group of Wolfs.</p>
<p>And we discover what Bruwr did.</p>
<p>(Please mind the tags)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you like it!</p>
<h4>
  <b>Trigger Warnings:</b>
</h4>
<ul>
<li>Implied/Reference Child Abuse;</li>
<li>Implied/Reference Rape/Non-Con;</li>
</ul></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“W-What.” Fox managed to say, shocked at what they said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry vod, we made sure he won't bother you,” Thorn said, as Rex and Kote shifted so they were now hugging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn’t bothering me.” Fox said, glaring, forcefully removing himself from his vod’ike hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn sighed, like he was already used to it (which, Fox thought begrudgingly, was actually possible as Fox had the habit to hide his injuries, especially when it was from him trying to protect his vode from something).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vod, I’m sorry you had to go through that again, but don’t worry, we will make it so that he won’t bother you or any vode,” Thire said, clearly feeling guilty before his comm beeped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharing a look with Thorn (who was slowly rising), Thire rose from his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry vod, we got to go, the plan is starting,” Thorn said apologetically before he and Thire walked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room stayed silent for a while, Rex and Kote forcing Fox back into the hug after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Rex checked his Chrono and said: “We should get you ready, the 104th is stopping by to get more supplies before going to Kamino and you can stay there until Alpha helps you get to a new battalion.” before checking his comm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving the Guard,” Fox stated, sitting up and crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Kih’vode sighed, as if Fox saying that was tiresome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vod, we only want what’s best for you, you don’t have to get hurt just so others aren’t,” Kote said, sitting up as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not getting hurt!” Fox snapped at him, before leaving the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex and Kote shared a look before following after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here vod,” Rex said, just as Fox was about to leave the room, giving him a helmet with a basic Wolfpack paint job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” Fox started to say, but Rex just shook his head and shoved the helmet into Fox’s hands “Where’s my armour?” Fox asked then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thire and Thorn have to use it to their plan,” Kote said, before grabbing a piece of armour and tried to put it on Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Fox asked, stepping aside and out of Kote’s reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vod, please.” Pleaded Rex, unknowingly (or knowingly) using his puppy eyes on Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Fox said, not being able to resist the stare, shoving his helmet on before starting to put the other amour pieces, planning on sneaking off when he is mixed with the Wolfpack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while batting away the hands of his khi’vod’ike who were constantly trying to help him hurry on by trying to put on pieces of armour on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, he was done, just as brother’s put on their helmets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kote said, gesturing for Rex and fox to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which they did, with Fox in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, they were in the hangar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, however, Fox was pushed so he was behind a few crates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fox said, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, I saw Vos walking this way,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rex said, apologetically before hiding behind the crates as well, followed by Kote.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox rolled his eyes and sighed, deciding not to tell his vode about the fact that the Jedi could feel everyone, and identify people if they were familiar enough with their force aura (or so Quinlan said).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there for a few minutes before the 124th arrived, slowly landing and opening the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kote said, as a few vode, from both the 124th and not slowly took crates into a small speeder, who then took them inside the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly entering the crow of vode passing right beside them, Fox rolled his eyes, before looking quickly to the side as he felt someone grab his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only to see Wolffe looking at him, and squeezing his hand in what would be a comforting squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Fox let himself be led to one of the crates, where he and his batchmates slowly took it the car before going back outside and transporting a few other crates before the machines took over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they did, however, Wolffe grabbed his hand again, before leading him away, towards the cruiser, all the while Rex and Kote said goodbye via the comms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, they were inside the ship and Wolffe was leading him to a room deep into the officer's halfway, presumably his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which turned out right as Fox found out when they arrived at Wolffe’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door, Wolffe slowly brought Fox in before closing the door, locking it and removing his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vod, I am going to remove your helmet, alright?” Wolffe said, moving his hands so it was hovering in the side of Fox’s helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox sighed, lowering his head slightly and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe (whose eyes were full of concern) slowly took off Fox's helmet, sighing in relief when he saw no bruises and anything like that, the only sign that Fox was tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright kih’vod, let’s go to my bed.” Wolffe gently said, as if afraid that if he said the wrong word, Fox would have a breakdown (which, again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but then again, so nearly did Wolffe after what Bruwr did to them came out).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Fox said: “Ori’vod, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quinlan would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt me, not intentionally at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe clearly didn’t believe him, as he looked more concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me check, please kih’vod.” Wolffe pleaded, making Fox’s heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Fox nodded before he was led to the bed where Wolffe made him sit before he started to slowly take off each part of Fox’s armour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Wolffe was done, Wolffe quickly went to his fresher and grabbed a medkit before quickly returning and sitting next to Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox sighed once again when he saw Wolffe expectant look, knowing that he was waiting for Fox to tell him if he had any injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wolffe,” Fox said again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe gave him a deadpan look before jabbing Fox in the ribs with two fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Fox’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>healing</span>
  </em>
  <span> ribs from his last mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox hissed, moving his hands up, making them hover in his injured ribs side as he shrank away from Wolffe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Muttering a curse, Wolffe quickly apologised before asking to get a look at the ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding with a grimace, Fox slowly rose his top blacks, revealing his bandages around his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they are alright for now,” Wolffe said, taking a good look at the bandages before slowly raising the blacks more, revealing a few scars and bandage or two for a small wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe frowned at the sight but slowly let the blacks down before shuffling closer to Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright vod, our food should arrive soon and then we go to bed,” Wolffe said gently, slowly putting a hand on Fox’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox nodded, leaning into Wolffe and closing his eyes, sighing and breathed in his vod’s sent, feeling himself relax against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, their food arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Kurs’ad, let’s go to the fresher,” Wolffe said, chuckling as Fox made a face at the name before groaning and slowly rising as Wolffe guided him into the refresher, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking to the door, Wolffe put on his off-duty mask and opened the door, accepting the trays (and paper with the droid time of return to get the trays back) in front of him from the droid that brought their food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly closing the door, Wolffe lowered the trays into a table before properly locking the door and removing his mask and walking to the fresher door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opening it, revealing a yawning Fox, who looked sleepy at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Manda, how much sleep has he been getting?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wolffe wondered as he narrowed his eyes at Fox’s eye-bags while slowly guiding him to the bed and handing him a tray of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly ate in silence, with Wolffe checking on Fox time to time to make sure he didn’t fall asleep on his plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done, Wolffe quickly took Fox’s tray away and put it near his before covering Fox with his blanket, making sure that no one would see even a strand of hair from Fox from the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly checking the time, Wolffe realised that the droid would arrive in a minute or so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting on his off-duty mask fast, Wolffe then made sure of staying in front of the door in a certain way so that he would be blocking Fox from sight. Just as he did so, the droid knocked at his door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly opening the door, Wolffe gave the trays away and closed and locked the door again, before stepping away and taking off his mask, putting it in its place before he joined Fox in the bed, curling protectively around him as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kurs whimpered as Bruwr slapped him (knowing that too much sound would make the trainer angrier) before dragging him away by his arm from his Ori’Vod, who laid unconscious on the ground a bit of blood around him </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>especially in the lower areas but Kurs didn't look at that, he knew Wolffe didn't like it when he looked</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span> and towards his office where he shoved Kurs inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurs shivered, hitting the cold hard floor, curling into himself and putting his arms around his head protectively as Bruwr started kicking him, telling him to get up and throwing insults at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A few seconds or so later, Kurs slowly rose, once or twice falling back into the ground as Bruwr had pushed him to the floor again, when he was properly up, Bruwr grabbed his arm and pushed him into the wall, making him hold back a wince as his head hurt at the strong hit with the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blinking away the stars that had appeared, Kurs twisted a bit in Bruwr’s hold, only to get a slap as an answer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay still brat, or are you to dumb to not understand this?” Bruwr said, as he held Kurs wrists above his head with one hand while the other was messing with Kurs’ blacks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holding back a whimper, Kurs closed his eyes tightly as Bruwr’s hand went lower lower lower </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>lower</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurs shivered a bit, he wants his ori’vod...</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox sat up, slapping a hand over his mouth as a scream almost left his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking, Fox curled into himself, hugging his knees and trying to block the memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, he felt someone lightly touch his back, making him flinch and curl more into himself.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Fox’ika.” Said a voice near him as the hand disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking his eyes open, Fox looked slightly to the side to see his Ori’Vod, Wolffe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing himself into him, Fox sobbed, clinging to his vod as he wasn’t able to hold the memories back any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe slowly curled his arms around his distressed younger brother, knowing what he probably dreamt as he had a similar nightmare the day before as he knew that either Fox had a nightmare about it on the same day as Wolffe or the day after, no exceptions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhhhh vod’ika, he isn’t here anymore, he isn’t here, shhhhhh...” Wolffe said, slowly rubbing circles on Fox’s back, who shoved his head into Wolffe’s shoulder, trying to hide his face as he cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe started to slowly rock, saying sweet nothings in hope of calming Fox down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox’s sobs slowly stopped but he didn’t let go of his vod, who continued to slowly rock them while rubbing small circles in Fox’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly grabbing his comm, Wolffe quickly typed a message to Boost to tell him to cover Wolffe with the excuse of him staying in his room in the morning to do his paperwork before laying the comm down and returning to comforting Fox.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They held each other for a while after that, both lost in their memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox walked silently and slowly, a bit behind Wolffe, in his ‘new’ armour, knowing that he shouldn’t bring attention to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox looked around a bit, never having been in the 104th cruisers so he didn’t know what to expect, which wasn't a lot now that he thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Commander, how are you?” Asked General Koon, appearing out of nowhere, making Fox jump slightly and Wolffe tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine sir,” Wolffe answered in a monotone tone, making sure not to reveal anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good.” General Koon said, shifting slightly to look at Fox, who tensed a bit “Ah, I am afraid that we still haven’t met, I’m High General and Jedi Master Plo Koon, you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s Private CT-6734, he’s new here, sir.” Wolffe jumped in, saving Fox from answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>General Koon nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, I hope you enjoy your time here.” General Koon happily said, before walking off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he was out of sight, Wolffe let his shoulder’s drop a little and sighed in relief in the inner comms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That was close.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wolffe said, turning slightly so he was looking at Fox “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, come on, I have to show you a few more places.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*************************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, Wolffe was called to help deal with an accident in one of the training rooms so he had to leave Fox in the Clones and Natborn Officer’s common room (which the vode rarely used), with strict instructions to not leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox was sitting on the couch, watching a random holoshow while keeping an eye on a small group of Shinies along with other few older 104th members when General Koon walked in, walking into the kitchen and checking on something in the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox suddenly remembered Quinlan telling him that General Koon was a good person and that if he needed help he could ask the General’s help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making a decision, Fox rose from his couch and walked to the General’s side, tapping him on his shoulder, making the 104th tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, General Koon tilted his head to the side and asked: “Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone,” Fox said, back straight, a bit tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plo blinked in surprise behind his mask, before nodding and saying: “Of course, follow me.” and walking towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the questions coming through the inner comm from the other vode, Fox quickly followed General Koon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in silence for a while before they arrived at General's Koon office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please sit.” General Koon said, gesturing the chair in front of the desk while he sat in the one behind “Now,” started to say the Jedi, closing his hands on top of the desk “What did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox stayed silent before asking slowly: “Sir, is it true that the Jedi had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the creation of clones?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>General Koon blinked in surprise behind his mask before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am afraid so, the one who made the deal with the Kaminoans told no one about it before he died.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long after did he die? Sir.” Fox asked, quickly adding the 'Sir' at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few months after the order was done I believe.” General Koon answered, wondering why the clone trooper wanted to know about that, but he wasn’t going to complain tend in count that this was the first time that one of his sons (troopers?) sought him out with no emergency behind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox stayed silent for a while after that before, once again, making a decision, knowing that Quinlan trusted General Koon a lot, so he should trust him as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Fox raised his hand to each side of the helmet before slowly taking his helmet off, taking a deep breath when he was done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>General Koon leaned back into his chair, letting out a small gasp in surprise at Fox’s act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-My name is Fox and I was wondering if you could help me?” Fox nervously said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it!<br/>Anyway, the Bruwr scene was...oof, hard to write.<br/>Don't forget to comment or to send an ask to my Tumblr(<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!<br/></p>
<dl>
<dt><b>Translations</b></dt>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Ori'Vod = Older Sibling, Brother here;</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Vod = Sibling, Brother here;</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Kih'Vode = Little Siblings, Brothers here;</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Kih'Vod = Little Sibling, Brother here;</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Kurs'ad = Fox, made up word, lit. Forest Child;</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Kurs = Forest;
</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Kih'Vod'Ike = Dear Little Siblings, Brothers here;</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Fox'ika = Dear Fox</dd>
<dd>
<b>-</b>Vod'ika = Dear Sibling, Brother here;</dd>
<dt><b>Mando'a Translations came here:</b></dt>
<dd>
<a href="http://mandoa.org/">Mando'a Dictionary</a>
</dd>
</dl>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Wolfpack) The 104th, pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox's talk with Plo.</p><p>Also, the Jedi have a group chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it!<br/></p><div class="center">
  <h3>
    <b>Names:</b>
  </h3>
</div><ul>
<li>
<b>What’s your first name =</b> <s>(Minch)</s> Yoda;</li>
<li>
<b>Expert Window Breaker =</b> Mace Windu;</li>
<li>
<b>Mom =</b> Shaak Ti;</li>
<li>
<b>Flirting Negotiations =</b> Obi-Wan Kenobi;</li>
<li>
<b>Mrs 5052 =</b> Aalya Secura;</li>
<li>
<b>#shirtsareopressors =</b> Kit Fisto;</li>
<li><b>I know what you did=<b> Quinlan Vos;</b></b></li>
<b><b>
<li>
<b>Sandhater = </b>Anakin Skywalker;</li>
<li>
<b>Daughter =</b> Ahsoka Tano;</li>
<li>
<b>Dad = </b> Plo Koon;</li>
</b></b>
</ul></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Plo blinked in surprise at the question but quickly asked:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, what do you need help with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox shifted a bit, nervous, before taking a deep breath and choosing his next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, you see sir-” Fox started to say but General Koon cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plo.” He said, before shifting slightly as he only now noticed his action “Call me Plo, you gave me your name to use it so it’s only fair you get to use mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox nodded slowly, not expecting that, before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Plo, I am actually from the Republic Guard, the Coruscant sector actually, and my vode, the other clone troopers panicked a little when I revealed something so they sneaked me here and were going to drop me off at Kamino before another one of my vode took over and sent me to work elsewhere but I don’t want to do so and was hoping that you could help me in getting back to Coruscant,” Fox said, not looking at the General in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo slowly nodded and said: “Yes, I think I might be able to help, we are getting off Coruscant system only now after some problems with so it would be weird for us to go back so soon but if I’m not wrong, Shaak, that is, General Ti, wanted to return for Coruscant for a few weeks, at most two weeks, maybe we could ask General Vos to take over for that time and invite him to come with us with a few Guards then I can send a small team, including yourself, with him when he is going back to Coruscant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could-that could work.” Fox said, biting back a ‘Sir’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else that you need?” Plo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No,” Fox said, shifting awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to leave, you may,” Plo said, making sure to give Fox a choice, having seen how the clones were sometimes treated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Fox slowly rose, putting on his helmet and walking up to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping near the door, Fox slowly turned around, and quietly said: “Sir? An advice, stop trying to give the newer troopers names, trust me, it isn’t good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo nodded, confused about it but had a feeling that Fox was telling him that for his own good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox slowly walked out of General Koon’s office, making sure that his comms were still turned off so that Wolffe wouldn’t bother him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, he felt someone’s hand incircle his wrist, pulling him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Fox came face to face with his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox froze, unsure what to do as Wolffe let go of him and quickly signed him to turn on his comm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly doing so, Fox mentally grimaced, knowing that Wolffe was happy with what he did by his rigid posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wolffe screeched as soon Fox (who winced at the volume) turned on his comm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Karking hells, I know that Shabuir messed with your mind but to make you this suicidal!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wolffe said clearly distraught, slowly guiding Fox towards a door “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it, you are no longer allowed to be alone unsupervised.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox rolled his eyes, knowing that he would still be able to be alone unsupervised if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, he was being led to a small Vode common room, where a few medics and vode were logging on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Fox allowed Wolffe to manhandle him into sitting down on the couch and remove his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Fox’s helmet was removed, the medics were on him, asking him questions and checking over to see if he had any injury and if so which one needed more attention while Wolffe fretted over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the medics declared that Fox was fine, although he could afford to sleep more (not his fault that the Chancellor and other Senators kept giving the Guard paperwork, much to Quinlans’s charging).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they did so, however, the lecture-Fox time apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-AND IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL-” Wolffe was shouting, making fox wince as the medics tried to make Wolffe quiet down so the nat-born’s wouldn’t bother them about the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Wolffe grabbed Fox and gave him his helmet before grabbing his own and put it on, grabbing Fox’s wrist and walking away after Fox put on his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox grimaced as Wolffe tightened his hold on his wrist as they neared Wolffe’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should have waited until most vode were asleep to try talking to General Koon...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox shifted a bit on the bed, Wolffe was forcing him to sleep (“Per Medics order Fox’ika.”) while he was talking to Alpha about what to do with Fox’s ‘mental scars caused by that karking Kriffar’ and his obvious ‘brainwashing’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing a bit as Wolffe insulted Quinlan, Fox burrowed more into the blankets as his ori’vod sent him a concerned look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Fox sighed and turned on the bed, making so that Wolffe was facing his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly falling asleep, Fox tensed when he felt someone touch his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, sorry vod’ika.” Whispered Wolffe as Fox sleepily blinked his eyes open, only to see that Wolffe was in his sleep blacks and was slowly putting the covers over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Fox closed his eyes and moved a bit so he was curled around his older brother, who held him close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Clones: How do we adopt/date them?</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@Mom</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I might have found your replacement for the two weeks</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mom:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Dad:</em></b> <em><span>@I know what you did</span></em><em><span> congratulations, you will come as soon as you can.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know what you did:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I really can’t right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I am afraid that you must, apparently my men sneaked one of yours in and the Trooper wants to go back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know what you did:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> fine, do you know anything about him that could help me identify him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Well, on a turn of events, I saw his face and know the name he (probably) gave himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>#shirtsareopressors:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> excuse me what</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Expert Window Breaker:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Impossible</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know what you did:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Unprobable but tell me more</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> It’s the truth</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> His name is Fox and he had dyed orange hair with black roots</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>On other matters, I think he (and his template) would be what the youth of today would call ‘hot’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daughter:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Don’t talk like that, ever</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Mom:</em></b><em><span> 1) Oh?</span></em> <em><span>2) don’t mention Jango, he is giving me a lot of headaches today.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flirting Negotiations:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Quinlan? Everything alright there? You have been quiet for a while</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know what you did:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> hfrohrehohFGHOEHOERHOERHO OH THANK THE FORCE HE IS ALIVE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know what you did:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Is he okay? Does he have any injuries that you could see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Not that I noticed, but you know him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know what you did:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> yeah, he is my Marshall Commander</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know what you did:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> also my boyfriend but that’s not the point</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sandhater:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Excuse me you have a what now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs 5052:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Your mysterious boyfriend is a clone? Never would have guessed it, congratulations!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs 5052:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Also, Anakin, now it’s not the time for your obviousness</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What’s your first name:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Agree with Knight Secura, I do, but move on to other matters, we must.  Knight Vos, what mean by did you with “THANK THE FORCE HE IS ALIVE”?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know what you did: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the other Guard members told me he died in an explosion and had his armour to prove it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr(<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!<br/></p><div class="center">
  <h3>
    <b>Names:</b>
  </h3>
</div><ul>
<li>
<b>What’s your first name =</b> <s>(Minch)</s> Yoda;</li>
<li>
<b>Expert Window Breaker =</b> Mace Windu;</li>
<li>
<b>Mom =</b> Shaak Ti;</li>
<li>
<b>Flirting Negotiations =</b> Obi-Wan Kenobi;</li>
<li>
<b>Mrs 5052 =</b> Aalya Secura;</li>
<li>
<b>#shirtsareopressors =</b> Kit Fisto;</li>
<li><b>I know what you did=<b> Quinlan Vos;</b></b></li>
<b><b>
<li>
<b>Sandhater = </b>Anakin Skywalker;</li>
<li>
<b>Daughter =</b> Ahsoka Tano;</li>
<li>
<b>Dad = </b> Plo Koon;</li>
</b></b>
</ul>
<p><b><b></b></b><br/><b>P.S.:</b> I used <a href="http://www.yodaspeak.co.uk/index.php">this</a> to do Yoda's line, totally recomend you guys using it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love will find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quinlan arrives</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fox shifted a bit from where he was standing, waiting for the Guard shuttle to arrive with Quinlan and other Guard members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking straight, Fox saw that Wolffe was slowly shifting from where he was previously standing so he was in front of Fox, obscuring his view from where the shuttle would arrive, and vice versa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Fox shot a side glance to General Koon, who was standing with his back straight near Wolffe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Fox could swear that the General was looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Fox glanced back at his brother, who he noted was tenser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sirs, they are arriving.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Said Comet from the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Koon nodded as Wolffe tensed further and tried to subtly hide FOx behind him, who sidestepped and made sure he could get a clear view of the Shuttle arriving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the tamp started to hit the ground, Quinlan quickly walked out, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting his eyes, Fox felt himself relax as Quinlan did the same, quickly sending a bit of his love for his boyfriend threw their small, new-ish force bond, blushing a bit when his boyfriend did the same with a hint of protectiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knight Vos, pleasure on seeing you again.” General Koon greeted, sounding amused as Quinlan quickly walked over to him, embarrassed at being caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Plo, I could say the same,” Quinlan said, extending a hand for General Koon to shake, who did it quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, we have to talk.” General Koon said, removing his hand before gesturing for Quinlan to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping, General Koon turned around and looked at Fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Private </span>
  <span>CT-6734, please bring the datapad on the bridge with the reports to my office.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox nodded, knowing that this was a way to get him near Quinlan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Koon nodded back and turned back around and walked off, followed by Quinlan, who looked one last time at Fox before following General Koon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox took a deep breath before turning around and walking towards the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to feel his wrist being grabbed and dragged into a wall closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the-” Fox started to say, before being shushed by Wolffe, who was quickly taking off his armour while Sinker and Boost did the same to Fox’s armour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take over, don’t worry, you won’t be near him,” Wolffe said, taking off his chest plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can feel if you are a different person than what they assigned,” Fox said, raising an eyebrow as Boost took off his helmet and gave it to Wolffe, who nodded in thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, well, I doubt that they pay attention to the clones' differences other than the most obvious,” Wolffe said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox sighed, rolling his eyes as Sinker removed the last piece of Fox’s armour and gave it to Wolffe, who quickly put it on and finished taking off his armour and putting on Fox’s armour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Fox could say anything else, they heard a knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s me, CT-7861, I have the datapad.” Said someone, clearly out of breath, from the outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the door opened, FOx connected the dots of who was the vod behind the number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Comet said, panting, giving Wolffe the datapad, who quickly nodded and walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Sinker quietly said, quickly starting to put Wolffe’s armour on Fox, who sighed again and helped them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they were out of the closet and were in Wolffe's room, where they said goodbye and left when they made sure Fox wouldn’t leave the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jokes on them, Fox quickly took off his armour and opened the vent, quickly squeezing in and quickly taking off, trying to find where Quinlan would be staying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Fox looked down at the opening in the vent, waiting to see if it was Quinlan’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to leave to check another room, the door to the refresher in the room opened, revealing Quinlan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting, Fox kicked the bars out and jumped down, hitting the ground and rolled to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the-Fox!?” Said Quinlan, quickly walking over to Fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi cyare.” Fox greeted, slowly rising to his feet and moving to hold his boyfriends hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan quickly gave him his hands and gave him a Keldabe kiss, which Fox quickly returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox sighed in relief as he felt the Force quickly pass over him, obviously Quinlan checking him for injuries, while keeping him warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Fox whispered, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Quinlan said breaking the </span>
  <span>Keldabe kiss and simply hugging him tightly “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried when I couldn’t feel you in Coruscant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.Fox burrowed his head in Quinlan’s shoulder, breathing in his lover’s scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that my vode are protective,” Fox said, making Quinlan hold him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, I doubt that you knew that they were going to fake your death,” Quinlan said, putting his chin on top of Fox’s head and closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox opened his eyes in shock and quickly broke the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fake your death,” Quinlan said, opening his eyes and staring sadly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Quinlan, I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t know if I did I-” Fox started to say, only to be pulled into another hug by Quinlan, who held him tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you aren’t at fault here,” Quinlan muttered, burrowing his face in Fox’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox just shook his head, holding Quinlan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Quinlan pushed himself of the hug but kept an arm around Fox before softly saying: “Come on,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox nodded, leaning into him as they walked over to the bed before sliding under the covers and moving so that they were once again holding each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about my vode, I had a bad experience as a kid and they- well, they got protective,” Fox whispered after a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, really,” Quinlan said, it clearly was not ok if the way he held him tighter was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Fox argued back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m sure whatever happened was reason enough for them to be so protective over you,” Quinlan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox closed his eyes and just shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, they should trust me when I say I was fine and you weren’t hurting me,” Fox said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell silent after that, not moving and not talking, just holding each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither had a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it!</p><p>I originally wanted to include a specific scene but I ended up saving it for the next chapter.</p><p>Anyway, don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr (<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Revelations and other stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quinlan and FOx wake up from a nightmare.</p><p>Wolffe is close to a full blown panic attack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty sure I lost my edge on writting...</p><p>Hopefully this is still good, even if I feel a bit rushed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fox sprung awake, his hand moving instantly to clutch on his chest (well, the blacks covering his chest), his nightmare flashing through his eyes as he tried to slow down his heart beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, however, he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder, making him flinch away, tensing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Foxy...” Quietly said a voice near him, making Fox blink a bit, turning his head slightly around only to come face to face with his boyfriend, who clearly had been crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinlan? What’s wrong?” Fox asked, immediately focusing on his boyfriend (thankful that he could focus on something else than that blasted nightmare), his hands hovering slightly over Quinlan’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox... I saw it too.” Quinlan said, not elaborating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox stilled, confused, before his still-wakening mind caught up to Quinlan’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I saw it too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t be</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox, breathe.” Quinlan said, breaking Fox off his thoughts as he slowly blinked, realising that he was now in Quinlan’s arms and that he had accidentally stopped breathing with the shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, my powers acted without my consent and the fact that I was touching you while you were having strong emotions while dreaming made it so that my powers immediately sent me to the dream.” Quinlan explained, not looking at Fox before saying “I’m sorry.” again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much-” Fox started to ask, unconsciously, breaking and inching away from Quinlan and curling a bit on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as you and your sibling entered the office.” Quinlan said, still not looking at Fox in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a while, neither speaking or making any noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, however, Quinlan spoke again, making Fox look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why your siblings are so protective?” He asked, risking looking at Fox but immediately looking down again when his eyes met Fox’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.” Fox said, looking down, moving his left hand so he was awkwardly rubbing his right arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you -and your sibling of course- had to go through that.” Quinlan said after a few more minutes in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we just- Can we speak about something else?” Fox quietly asked, blinking away the memories that were slowly surfacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Quinlan said after a few seconds. “Are you hungry? I could order us something to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please.” Fox said, a bit more curled unto himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, rations or something light?” Quinlan asked, slowly and carefully moving so he could grab his comm and order something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Light.” Was all that Fox said, making Quinlan nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, they should bring our sandwiches and cups of water in a few minutes.” Quinlan said, after a few moments, before saying “We have been asleep for 4 hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox nodded, silent, as he processed the information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, they heard a knocking on the door, making Quinlan rise and move towards it as Fox grabbed the blanket and covered himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the door opened and closed before Fox felt a weight in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncovering himself, FOx slowly sat up, not looking at Quinlan in the eyes as he grabbed his plate and took a bite from the sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They silent for a while, Fox tensing a bit when he felt something near his back but soon relaxed against Quinlan as his boyfriend’s arm circled around his shoulders, slowly rubbing small circles in his bicep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You there Fox?” Asked Quinlan, making Fox open his eyes, wondering when he had closed them before he looked down and realized that he hadn’t taken a bite from his sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Fox softly said, taking another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that until they were done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me.” Quinlan said, barely above a whisper, as he used the Force to levitate the plates towards the door, opening it a tiny bit and pushing the plates through the small gap and settling them in the floor before closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Fox closed his eyes and sighed, leaning a bit more into his Cyare as the man typed and a few things in his comm before setting it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, they were back in laying on the bed, holding each other, lost in their thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until clearly angry knocking was heard from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you haven’t found him!?” All but shouted Wolffe, near a panic attack as the last squad sent to look for his kih’vod returned empty handed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Wolffe, we even looked in the Nat-Born hallways, but he is nowhere to be found.” Boost said, clearly worried and a bit guilty over not finding the missing vod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he at least read the messages?” Comet asked from where he was seated,  checking the camera’s for any trace of Fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it still is on unread.” Wolffe said, having checked on them just as the last squad had arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second, show me camera 74-3L.” Sinker ordered from where he was looking over the younger clone’s right shoulder, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obdientialy, Comet immediately clicked on the ‘enlarge’ button of the mentioned camre, making the holo-screen be taken over by the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back up a few seconds.” Ordered Sinker, once again, making Comet quietly do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In doing so, they saw a small gap being opened in the door, two plates slowly floating out of the room and being settled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A droid from the kitchens was just dispatched.” Informed Comet, looking at another holo-screen. “By...General Vos.” He said, narrowing his eyes before turning back to the main screen, closing the window of the camera and pulling up the plants of the </span>
  
  <em>
    <span>Courageous</span>
  </em>
  <span>  plus the arranged sheets of where the Guard would stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kark.” Comet said, eyes widening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Wolffe asked, crossing his arms, walking so he was behind Comet’s seat as Boost had taken the place by Comet’s left shoulder, getting a bad feeling about what Comet was about to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Camera  74-3L is pointed in the direction of General Vos room, and he ordered two plates of food instead of just one.” Comet said quietly, his voice shaking a bit as Boost and Sinker’s eyes widened and a bit of fear crept up their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe made a confused face, what were they thinkin-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe had put on his helmet and had ran out of the door before anyone could stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he going to let that Jetti hurt his kih’vod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan opened the door as the knocking continued, Fox hiding under the covers of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you do to my Kih’vod, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Growled a trooper in front of him, visibly shaking in anger, and obviously glaring at Quinlan under the helmet (something that Quinlan could swear that it almost was laser vision).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wo-Vod?” Asked Fox, sitting up, a confused look crossing his face before his brain finally caught up to his brain and his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox.” The trooper- the Marshall Commander Quinlan finally identified- said, his shoulders lowering a bit, his relief showing in the Force.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have nothing to say in justification for my absence other than I'm sorry that my inspiration hasn't been focused in my stories.</p><p>Don't forget to comment and live a kudos! And if ya want, live an ask on my inbox (<b>Tumblr:</b> @mrfandomwars)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Understandings and Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Group chats, revelations, understandings, the same as usual</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as the relief showed, the Marshall Commander turned to him, tense and clearly angered, their Force aura showing protective fury and worry.</p><p> </p><p>Subtly gulping, Quinlan was about to introduce himself, but his dearest boyfriend beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Vod! Come in before anyone sees you!” Fox said, scrambling out of the bed, quickly grabbing the arm of his (frozen) brother and dragging him “And stop glaring at Quinlan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, right. I’m Quinlan Vos, Jedi Shadow Knight, pleasure to meet you.” Quinlan said, quickly closing the door with the Force, extending his hand for Fox’s older sibling to shake before remembering he wasn’t wearing his gloves, making him quickly take back his hand and blush, looking to the side “I would offer you my hand to shake, but I won't because-”</p><p> </p><p>“-because I’m a Clone?” Angrily adds Wolffe, shifting, so he is in front of Fox, his glare never leaving the karking Jetti.</p><p> </p><p>Only to be hit in the back of the helmet by Fox, who was staring at him, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous vod, that’s not it.” Fox said, rolling his eyes at Wolffe “He has Psychometry, basically he can see things that happened in the past by touching people or objects. He is respecting your privacy by not shaking your hand vod.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“What.” Wolffe said, not expecting that, before blushing under his helmet after he realized what he did.</p><p> </p><p>Fox rolled his eyes at his brother, again, sighing and walking towards the only desk in the room (much to Wolffe’s charging, who tried to grab him, but didn’t want to risk getting the Jetti away from his sight for a second, so he had to stop trying to grab him), where Quinlan’s gloves were at.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing them, Fox turned around and walked up to Quinlan, giving him the objects in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Foxy.” Quinlan said, accepting the gloves and putting them on, offering, once again, his hand at Wolffe, this time not taking it back.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Wolffe, who was tense, grabbed the hand and shook it before dropping it.</p><p> </p><p>And immediately grabbing Fox and dragging him to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s get you to a safe place.” Wolffe whispered, knowing that he could (probably) take care of Vos later.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-W-Vod, I’m not going.” Fox said, removing himself from Wolffe’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Fox-” Hissed Wolffe, starting to panic a little, shooting a look at the Jedi, who hadn’t moved from his place.</p><p> </p><p>“Fox nothing, come on.” Fox said, not wanting to do this but knowing it would be better to at least get a batchmate on his side if he wants to stay with Quinlan without his family constantly trying to separate the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, introduce yourself to Quinlan, I don’t care if you use your number.” Fox said, forcing Wolffe to sit down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Vod-” Tried to say Wolffe, grabbing Fox’s hand, but Fox freed himself, giving Wolffe a deadpanned look.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Fox said, effectively shutting Wolffe up, who huffed and glared at Vos, who shrank back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“The Jetti, they are not how we think they are vod.” Fox softly says, seeing that Wolffe continued to be tense.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Wolffe said, eyes widening and snapping to Fox “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“We, the Jedi I mean, didn’t know anything about the creation of you and your siblings Commander.” Pipped in Quinlan, feeling that this part he should be the one to explain.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Wolffe’s eyes focused immediately on the Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>“The Jedi who ordered you never told anyone about your existence, we literally didn’t know where Kamino even <em> was </em> until Obi-Wan found it and you guys while he was after Jango.” Quinlan explained, before softly adding “...and we would have never ordered you and your siblings to hide your faces and names from the world nor order the Kaminoans to hurt or to <em> kill </em> you if you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe eyes, that were already very wide, went comically wide at the last part, breath hitching, frozen in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Fox whole body softened at the clear shock of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Right, he didn’t have the time that Fox did to get used to the knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>“And W-vod, Quinlan isn’t like, you-know-you.” Fox quietly added, taking Wolffe’s hands into his own as his older brother eyes snapped to him once again, his whole body clearly screaming uncertainty but the want to believe.</p><p> </p><p>(<em> Just like when Ja’buir told them that they could tell them what Bruwr was doing, that he would protect the- </em>)</p><p> </p><p>No, Fox shut down that thought as fast as he could, he didn’t want to think about <em> that </em> right now, not when he could finally make one of his brothers comfortable around a Jedi, maybe even stop the whole distrust that his brother(s) had over his cyare, maybe even-</p><p> </p><p>Before he could dwell on this, Fox and the others all heard a knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Quinlan? Is everything alright in there?” They heard from the door, quickly identifying the voice as General Koon.</p><p> </p><p>Sharing a look with Quinlan, Fox quickly nodded, indicating that it was okay to open the door and let the older Jedi in.</p><p> </p><p>“Fox-” Started to whisper Wolffe, who quickly got on his feet and tried to drag Fox towards the fresher.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, he already has seen my face.” Fox softly said, not moving from his place, just as Quinlan opened the door and let the Jedi Master in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hello Fox.” General Koon said, nodding his head towards Fox, only to stop when he saw his Marshall Commander “Commander, I didn’t see you there, hello!” Greeted General Koon.</p><p> </p><p>“G-General.” Greeted back Wolffe, still in shock over all the information that was revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Plo frowned feeling through the Force his Commander emotions, tilting his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright Commander?” Plo asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, it’s actually something we, um wanted to talk to you about.” Quinlan carefully said after a moment, after he shared a look with Fox, silently asking him for permission, said clone grimly nodded back in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Asked Plo, turning to look at Quinlan, but in a position that he could still look at his Commander.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone in Kamino told the vode, I mean, the troopers that they weren’t allowed to show their faces or tell their names to anyone outside of the troopers, and who ever said it said that it was an order by the Jedi Order.” Quinlan said, quickly explained.</p><p> </p><p>“But we were not awa-” Plo started to say, frowning, who would dare to order such thin-</p><p> </p><p>“We know, well, <em> now </em> we, as in me and my vod here-” Quo head tilt towards Wolffe, who was tense “-know.” Quickly said Fox, making Plo look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Fox took a deep breath, his eyes not wavering from where General Koon’s were, no matter how he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“We all thought that you were aware and that all the punishments-”</p><p> </p><p>“More like death threats.” Muttered Quinlan, crossing his arms and wincing at the annoyed look that Fox sent him.</p><p> </p><p>“-and that all the <em> punishments </em> were by your, as in, by the Jedi, order, but Quinlan and I have been investigating, and while we couldn’t find anything concrete, we believe it was <em> not </em> a Kaminii, I mean, Kaminoan, but someone from the outside.” Fox explains.</p><p> </p><p>“That, and there’s the whole question of <em> who </em>stepped up to oversee and finance the creation of the troopers.” Quinlan adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why wasn’t the Council aware of this?” Plo asks, still frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“We...didn’t know if you could be trusted.” Fox admits, shifting a bit, no longer looking at the General in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I assume you changed your opinion, as you are telling <em> me </em> now.” Plo dryly says.</p><p> </p><p><em> Kark </em>, Fox thought, freezing in place.</p><p> </p><p>Fox forgot that General Koon was a <em> High General </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You could...say that.” Quinlan weakly says, trying to hide a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I better get to announce that the rule is null and void, I don’t want my s-my troopers to feel the need to not use their names and faces.” Plo said, after a few moments, walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, don't!” Quinlan and Fox said at the same time, desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I? No one deservers to live under such rule.” Plo said, stopping and turning around to face them.</p><p> </p><p>“We are not saying that.” Quinlan says, before explaining “It’s just that if you do that, the person who ordered the rule will find out that we know and ruin the whole investigation, and we <em> can’t </em> let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Plo stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing, and letting out a “Fine.”.</p><p> </p><p>“At least tell me that I’m allowed to tell the other Council members.” Plo says.</p><p> </p><p>“N-not all of them,” Quinlan says, after sharing a look with Fox “... How about we share with the people of our group chat, it has extra protection so that no one in the GAR or the Senate could enter it, plus I trust everyone in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I assume we would add the two Commanders as well.” Plo says, his gaze shifting towards the two people mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, of course, s-I mean, Plo.” Fox said, shifting a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, then I belie-” Plo starts to say, only to be cut off by his and Quinlan’s comm beeping.</p><p> </p><p>Turning it on, revealed a request by the Kaminoans to talk about the transfer.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, me and Plo have to go, Fox, you and your brother-” Quinlan starts to say, only to be cut off by Wolffe, who shifts in his place.</p><p> </p><p>“Wolffe, sir.” The Commander of the 104th says, shifting a bit more before grabbing his helmet and removing it “I- my name is Wolffe.” He said, not looking at anyone in the eye as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody moved for a few moments before Plo slowly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you may call me Plo when we are alone or with people who know of the investigation, as I assume I won’t be allowed to call you that outside of those situations.” Plo says, moving his gaze, so it was solely focused on his s-Commander.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe sharply nodded, making Fox notice that he was very tense and uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Vod-” Started to whisper Fox, his shoulders dropping a bit, only to be cut off by Wolffe.</p><p> </p><p>“If this all turns to Oisk, I won’t let you go down alone.” Wolffe whisper, his eyes meeting with Fox’s, allowing him to see the determination in his older brother’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, right, me and Master Plo better get going, you two can stay here to talk it out if you want, so, um, yeah.” Quinlan said, clearly unsure what to say before awkwardly walking up to the door, opening it and walking towards the bridge, the Jedi Master following him as the door closed behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Plo said, stopping in the middle of a desert hallway, catching the attention of Quinlan, who turned to look at him “The Council and I weren’t expecting this when we set you up in charge of the Guard all those months ago when you broke your arm.” Plo said.</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan shrugged at that, before saying “It’s not my fault that you guys don’t know how to deal with me when I’m bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now come on,” Quinlan added, turning around and starting to walk again “We don’t want to leave the Kamionans waiting, so lets go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lets.” Plo said, amused, while chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clones: How do we adopt/date them?</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad</b> <em> is now online </em></p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did</b> <em> is now online </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Mrs 5052:</b> Oh, hey Plo! Hey Quin!</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad</b> <em>changed the chat name to </em><b>Who the kark hurt the Clones</b></p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did </b><em>added </em><b>CC-1010</b> <em>to the chat </em><b>Who the kark hurt the Clones</b></p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did</b> <em> added </em> <b>CC-3636</b> <em> to the chat </em> <b>Who the kark hurt the Clones</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Dad</b> <em>changed </em><b>CC-3636</b> <em>name to </em><b>Son 1#</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Dad </b> <em> changed </em> <b>CC-1010</b> <em> name to </em> <b>Son 2#</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Expert Window Breaker:</b> What the kark</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> Hello Sirs, Madams.</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did:</b> <em>@Son 2#</em> here you can act like you do when we are alone or talking via comm</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 2#:</b>...</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 2#:</b> Does that mean that I can call you idiot?</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did: </b>No!</p><p> </p><p><b>Mrs 5052:</b> Yes</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did:</b> Wow, you are all so mean, I am not sure why I thought I should include you guys in the investigation smh</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad:</b> Because you knew we needed more people to do it right, and just us wouldn’t be enough</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad:</b> and before anyone asks, I only got to know about the investigation today</p><p> </p><p><b>Daughter:</b> Welp, you stopped my fingers</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did: </b> Roll call people <em> @everyone </em></p><p> </p><p><b>What’s your first name:</b> Master Yoda, I am</p><p> </p><p><b>Expert Window Breaker:</b> Mace Windu, he/him, pleasure on meeting you</p><p> </p><p><b>Sandhater: </b>I’m the Hero-With-No-Fear! Anakin Skywalker, you can call me just Anakin though</p><p> </p><p><b>Daughter: </b> with no fear except from sand lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Daughter:</b> Ashoka Tano, she/her btw, I’m <em> @Sandhater </em> (whose he/him btw) padawan learner</p><p> </p><p><b>Sandhater:</b> I DON'T FEAR SAND</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom: </b>Don't lie, Anakin, and hello! I am Shaak Ti, she/her</p><p> </p><p><b>Flirting Negotiations: </b>Hello there! I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, he/him please</p><p> </p><p><b>Mrs 5052:</b> Hello! I’m Aayla, she/her</p><p> </p><p><b>#shirtsareopressors: </b>Kit Fisto, he/they, nice to meet you!</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 2#: </b> I’m Fox, he/him, and <em> @Son 1# </em> is my ori’vod</p><p> </p><p><b>Flirting Negotiations:</b> Ah, do every trooper see each other as siblings?</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> Yes sir.</p><p> </p><p><b>Mrs 5052:</b> Please, none of that, here we are all on equal ground, so please call us by our names</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> If you say so Ma’am</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> I mean Aayla</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#: </b>Sorry Aayla</p><p> </p><p><b>Mrs 5052:</b> It’s fine, don’t sweat it, I know it’s hard to get used to it</p><p> </p><p><b>Mrs 5052:</b> Do you have a name you prefer to go by, by the way?</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> Yes, I’m Wolffe, he/him</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> Ah, that explains it, you told <em> @Dad </em> your names, maybe even showed your face, I can only assume something...</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> Congratulations on being adopted by <em> @Dad </em>! Even though I wished that he had warned me about it, so I could have added you guys to my list</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> What</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad:</b> I’m sorry Shaak, it was all in the moment</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> It is always ‘in the moment’, never telling me what you decide to do, never telling me of any new children, it almost seems you don’t want to work with me</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad:</b> I do want to work with you Shaak, just things keep getting in the way!</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> Maybe we shouldn’t be working together</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> Please don’t break your relationship apart for things outside of General Koon control, General Ti. If you want to blame someone blame me</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> gheorrjferhoheroihoij Wolffe,,,, no</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> Plo and I were just joking</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> We aren’t even together, and tend in count I don’t sing towards man but towards woman it could never work out</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad: </b>I don’t swing at all, I’m simply hanging by the rope.</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> Oh</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> The whole joke is just that Plo and I adopted/became parental figures to a lot of kids, so the Jedi joke that we are the ‘parents’ of the Order</p><p> </p><p><b>Daughter:</b> Leaving all that behind for a moment, I have a question</p><p> </p><p><b>Daughter:</b> Which one is older? You or <em> @Son 2# </em>?</p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> Me</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 2#:</b> Me</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> <em>@Son 2#</em> just because you were supposed to be the oldest doesn’t make you the oldest</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 2#:</b> I don’t care, it’s my birth right, and you can’t take it from me</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b> Look, it’s not my fault that the Kaminoans opened my pod first by accident, you just have to deal with not being the oldest</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 2#</b> I hate you</p><p> </p><p><b>Son 1#:</b>Love you to, Fox’ika</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad: </b> On other matter completely, <em> @I know what you did </em>, meet me in my office, we have to talk about the fact that you are dating one of my sons</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did:</b> What</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did:</b> You can't do that Master Plo!</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad:</b> I can and I will, and it’s High General Koon for you right now</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad:</b> And you better get going, I’m not a patient man</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did:</b> but,,,,,,, why</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> They are our children Vos, <em> of course </em>we are going to see if you deserve even just one of them</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> Which, yes, expect a talk from me as well</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did:</b> Welp</p><p> </p><p><b>I know what you did:</b> <em>@Son 2#</em> it was nice knowing you, now if you excuse me, I have gotta face my death</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom: </b> Don’t be silly, we won’t kill you</p><p><br/>
<b>Dad: </b>yet</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment and or leave a kudos!</p><p>Or an ask in my inbox (<b>Tumblr:</b> <a href="https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!</p><p><b>Edit:</b> Changed area things, nothing major.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! Don't forget to comment or to send an ask to my Tumblr (<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!</p><p>P.S.: <b>WTK</b> means <b>W</b>hat <b>T</b>he <b>K</b>riff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>